Meteora
Meteora Moonstone is a secondary protagonist. She is known as the "wife" of Chase Garteck. Biography Childhood As revealed in the chapter, The Moonstone Protector, Meteora was brought up to get ready to protect the legendary Moonstone when she got older. The Moonstone is the most rare stone of the Aboltanian dimension. It is also a symbol for the Moonstone family, as well as the rest of the Aboltanians. Meteora went through intense training every day. Karate, handling a weapon, using her powers carefully. She didn't want to become the next Moonstone Protector. However, if she did not want to go through this training, she would've been disowned, and the Moonstones would have to go through much hassle to find the next newborn of the Moonstone family. Meteora had heard stories of the supposed disowned family members, and they scared her. Therefore, she grudgingly continued with her training. She didn't have much of a real childhood. Teenagehood After traveling too fast, Chase Garteck ended up in Aboltania, and running into Meteora as she was boxing. He accidentally froze time, trapping the two. They were both confused. They quickly got along and bonded over their forceful training. They remained friends up until adulthood. They were not in a romantic relationship at the time. Neither Chase nor Meteora told anyone about this. They would usually visit each other in secret. Chase would stop time to be with Meteora. They slowly developed feelings for each other, unknown to each other. Adulthood After confessing to each other, Meteora and Chase started dating. Five years after they started dating, Meteora found out she was pregnant. Chase panicked and left. Meteora was left alone, and stayed in Aboltania. She gave birth to a boy, Cosmo, and was disappointed that Chase hadn't returned. She raised Cosmo on her own, until Chase returned when he was 14 months old, two years later. After Chase came back with Jack, she spotted him crying on the road. She was comforting him, until her father Tern announced that they must get married, as Cosmo was Chase's child. Before they got married, they came up with a plan to keep themselves safe from Tern. They planned to head to Earth the next morning, as they would've been too drunk to leave. Marguerite ended up arriving to the after party, and took care of Cosmo with Jack while his parents were drinking. Chase and Meteora ended up having sex, because they were so drunk. They hadn't remembered anything. They told each other that they would stay as best friends, and while in the moment, they had sex again. Marguerite walked in on them, they realized what they were doing and stopped. When they returned to Earth, Meteora found out she was pregnant again. She already knew what the child's name was going to be: Tegan, Personality Seven-year-old Meteora was a lost and confused girl. She was raised to believe that everything her father said was right, but as she grew older, Chase helped her realize that everything was wrong, and that her father was really a selfish, controlling, cheap man. During her childhood, she was helpful and selfless on the outside, but on the inside, she was brainwashed to follow commands. She was typically depressed when she had the opportunity to stay in her room. She developed PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) as she grew up, and nearly murdered her father because of what he caused for her. The presence of Cosmo made her happy, as she wasn't alone. After moving to Earth with Chase, she felt joyous and free. She was so happy that she named their daughter after her late brother, Tegan. Appearance Meteora casually wears a black oversized sweatshirt with white stripes on the sleeves, and boots which match. She keeps her pink hair in space buns. When she is training, she wears a black and red outfit, and keeps her hair in pigtails.